1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wearable electronic technology. More particularly, it relates to an appendage-mounted display apparatus that provides a uniform tension fit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable or wearable electronic mounting platforms allow a user to easily affix a variety of electronic devices to his or her body for easy access and hands-free use. Users engaged in physical activity may benefit from many of the image and information processing features that are available in portable electronic devices, particularly commercially available smartphones and global positioning system (GPS) devices. For example, mobile infantry units may gain enhanced capabilities from electronically displayed maps, real-time satellite or Unmanned Aerial Vehicle imagery, photographs of high value targets, statistical or environmental data and ballistic calculations, etc. Such portable electronic devices may also benefit mountain bikers, snowboarders, extreme sports enthusiasts, hunters, active sports enthusiasts, and users of social media applications. These users may benefit from trail maps, GPS-guided navigation to points of interest, video or still photography of the user in motion, recordation of acceleration and velocity, real-time photographs and video, and countless other activity-specific applications. Both groups of users, military and civilian, may also take advantage of static technology such as printed reference materials, maps, etc.
Conventional wrist- and arm-mounted displays frequently use adjustable attachment means to affix the display platform to the user's body such as one or more watch band-type closure straps, shoelace-type closures, or one or more hook-and-eye closure straps such as Velcro®, while other display platforms are preformed into a rigid “C” or “U” shape designed to fit the diameter of an average human wrist or arm.
These conventional display platforms and mounts share a number of problems. Two of the most common issues are the lack of a truly customizable fit and slippage, particularly where the mounted electronic device is large or asymmetric. While watch band-, shoelace-, and hook-and-eye type closures allow a user to adjust the circumference, the attachment means is generally unable to provide a uniformly tight fit across all areas of the user's forearm. Both types of conventional display platforms, adjustable and preformed, are also generally unable to fully accommodate persons with unusually large or small arms or persons wearing unusually thick or thin clothing. Disparate levels of tightness may cause discomfort to the user, restrict the user's movement, and/or interfere with blood circulation in the arm and hand. In addition, when the user turns or moves his or her arm, the display platform may rotate out of place so that the user must continuously pull the display platform back into place for easy viewing. Finally, many of the currently available adjustable attachment means require two hands to fully tighten the straps and often require that the user cease activity to adjust the display platform.